Oftentimes, vehicles include autonomous or semi-autonomous driving systems that enable the vehicles to be driven with reduced driver input. Typically, a vehicle with an autonomous or semi-autonomous driving system includes sensors that collect information of a surrounding environment of the vehicle. In such instances, the autonomous or semi-autonomous driving system performs motive functions (e.g., steering, accelerating, braking, etc.) based on the collected information. Some driving systems utilize information collected from sensors to autonomously or semi-autonomously park a vehicle into an identified parking spot (e.g., a parallel parking spot, a perpendicular parking spot, an angled parking spot).